Amigas por siempre?
by Pattah
Summary: Como un solo hombre puede separar a 3 amigas tan unidas.?


Amigas por siempre.

**Todo era alegre en la casa de thania una chica pelo castaño y ojos cafés, muy agraciada por sus facciones físicas y su gracia. Ella vivía sola con su nana en un departamento, ya que sus padres viajaban demasiado no podían cuidarla y menos llevársela de un país a otro. Por lo del cambio de colegio etc.**

**Esta familia tenía una muy buena situación económica, thania tenia amigas que eran de confianza y siempre la acompañaban, pero thania no lograba ser plenamente feliz. Sentía que algo le faltaba pero no sabia que.**

- Que puede ser lo que me cause tanto vació- se decía thania mientras escribía en su diario y se preparaba para salir con sus amigas.

_( Ding Dong ) _

- Estoy lista pase – digo thania

- Hola Tan estas lista – dijo Camila que era una de las mejores amigas de thania hace años. Es una niña muy alegre con un tostado bien natural como dicen sus amigas con ojos medios verdes y con le pelo negro. Muy oscuro.

- Thania nos esta esperando Fran afuera apurate!

- Hola Cami. Ya estoy lista.

**Salio thania de su cuarto con una minifalda de jeans muy linda con brillantes, y con una polera con cuello en V celeste que le venia muy bien.**

- OH! thania te ves bakan te quedan muy bien los colores, bueno estas lista nos vamos.

**Cuando salen se encuentran con Francisca la 2 amiga de thania. Las 3 eran inseparables. Pero después de esa pequeña fiesta las cosas espesarían a cambiar.**

- Hola chicas, por dios que se demoraron. Que hacían tanto bueno no importa me cuentan en el camino. Vamonos que llegamos tarde. – decía Fran.

Cuando llegaron ala fiesta entraron juntas y a el poco rato después!.. Estaban Fran y Camila viendo como thania estaba muy feliz bailando con un tipo que no conocía.

- Fran que piensas tu de ese chico con el que baila Tan? A mí personalmente no me agrada.- decía Cami

- En realidad a mí me da lo mismo pero nose le veo demasiado entusiasmada!.. Raro de ella porque no suele ser tan "Lanzada". Con un chico.

_(Se acerca Tan) _

OH estoy agotadísima... Ven a sentarte Máx. ! – dijo Tan Máx es el chico que acababa de conocer!

- Hola preciosas.- saludo Máx – las preciosuras no quieren ir a bailar.

- Hola yo soy Camila, Cami pa los amigos.

- Yo soy Fran un gusto – tratando de fingir la no creencia de lo que decía. – y de donde eres tu Máx?

- Yo de donde Quieras, Ja Ja. Soy de aquí de santiago providencia. – y las preciosuras.

- También. (Contestaron a coro).

- Tan voy a buscar algo de Tomar, quieres algo

- Yo te acompaño Máx – salto feliz Tan

**Mientras ellos iban a buscar algo de beber sus amigas opinaban.**

- Simpático, creo aunque creo que es Mayor que nosotras- decía Cami

- Pues si eso creo pero Bueno es un baile, es una fiesta que podría pasar si ellos se van a ver ahora y no mas no nos preocupemos tanto.

**Luego de que Máx y Thania tomaran algo siguieron bailando, Cami y Fran Fueron a bailar con unos amigos del colé.**

**Cuando empezaron los lentos como a las 2:00 AM Máx y Thania que se venían recién conociendo se veían muy contentos. Desde un poco mas lejos los observaban Cami y Fran que estaban bailando con unos compañeros de escuela.**

- Cami que hora es – Dijo Fran

- Son las 3:45 Por dios tenemos que volvernos- dijo Cami

- Cami tenemos que ir a buscar a Thania, debe andar aun con Máx... Listo ya la encontré

(Y partieron a buscarla)

- Thania nos vamos,- dijeron a coro

- Pero si es temprano – dijo thania que estaba recostada en las piernas de Máx.

- van hacer las 4:00 Tenemos que volver, lo siento Máx pero nos tenemos que ir – dijo Cami

**Thania se paro de las piernas de Máx y se despidió con un gran beso en la mejilla**

**Luego ella tomo la mano de Máx y le dio un papel que tenia Escrita la dirección de thania.**

**Las chicas pensaron que todo esto tan extraño de thania y Máx pasaría y se acabaría todo después de la fiesta pero parece que no seria tan así.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que les guste! fue en un minuto de aburrimiento!**

**Talvez la continuación será muy obia pero de apocó no será tanto! IA **

**Un bezoTeh**

**(kkkkkkkkk) Biie**


End file.
